


One For Me

by merriman



Category: Lost Boys (movie)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman





	One For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empy (Empyreus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/gifts).



"That one," Max said, pointing to a woman with two teenaged sons. "I want her."

David looked. The woman was obviously new to the area, and she looked a little tired and worn around the edges. Otherwise, she simply didn't stand out from the crowd. David couldn't figure out what made her so special that Max would pick her out in particular.

The woman turned to talk to the two boys with her, and then they walked off, leaving her on her own.

"So what do you want me to do about it? She's not really my type," David told Max.

Max scowled at him, which only made David want to prod him more. "I wasn't going to suggest anything of the sort, David. Don't be foolish. Get the sons. I don't care how. At least one, both if you can."

"Yeah, well, the boys and I haven't had a good meal in a little while."

"No," Max stated, grabbing David by the collar and yanking him closer. "These boys are not a meal. They are a tool. A means to an end. Get even one of them and the mother will follow. After I get her, do what you like." He released David and looked at the woman again. The boys had gone off in another direction, leaving their mother to stroll through the crowd. She crouched down beside a little boy with a tear-streaked face. "Boys need a mother," Max muttered. David pretended he hadn't heard. He didn't want a mother. Didn't need a mother. They already had Star, who was practically useless, as weak as she was. At least she'd make good bait for the older boy.

An hour later David watched as Star caught the boy's eye, then led him through the crowds only to lose him. She was an irritation, and often a liability, but for once she was earning her keep. The boy's younger brother was laughing at him, likely teasing him about Star.

"I did what you told me to," Star said when she returned to David. "Why did you want me to do that?"

David shook his head. "He's going to be your first." A lie, because David knew she'd never have the guts to kill for herself. If no one did it for her she'd waste away, and he wasn't all that displeased with the prospect.

Star looked as though she would protest, but as usual she swallowed it back and got on the bike behind him as though she wanted to be there. On the ride back to the resort David felt her crying against the back of his neck. She was so weak. There were times when David wanted her to fight back, to protest and make a fuss. He wanted her to scream, or throw things, but every protest was weak, like her.

What David really wanted now was the boy, stronger than Dwayne or Paul, definitely stronger than Marko. Max had big plans of a happy family with himself at the head. David's plans had nothing to do with family, but if he was going to get rid of Max, he needed someone at his side. Families with mothers and fathers were for mortals who lived their little lives ignorant of how it felt to fly over the water and how blood tasted fresh from a bite. Vampires weren't meant to have mothers. David definitely didn't see Max as his father. David saw Max as a delusional old man, chasing after a whim that he would never obtain. It would have been laughable if it hadn't been such a pain in the ass.

***

David could see Michael's fear in his eyes at the same time as he could see determination in every movement Michael made. Michael was focused entirely on finding a way out of what he'd gotten himself into, and David could tell that he was coming up dry. There was no way out. David knew he could fly up, but all Michael could see was a drop down into the gorge beneath the bridge. The others were already swooping through the mist and fog below the bridge, calling and laughing. Michael had to be able to hear them; they were making enough noise. They'd each had a night like this, save for David himself, hanging from the scaffolding, terrified to fall, unwilling to let go, but tempted all the same. Dwayne had cried like a baby. Paul had been silent, staring after Dwayne in shock when he dropped. Marko had screamed and gotten angry at them. David thought Marko might have let go just to have a chance to yell at them before they died.

Later, after the bridge, David had welcomed Dwayne to the buried resort. That first night they fed on skinny dippers, who'd snuck off from a group of campers, then spent the day in a bed instead of a cave. David hadn't mentioned Dwayne's tears once that first week, but he'd known that Dwayne wasn't who he needed as soon as the first tear fell.

Paul and Marko had come much later, and been welcomed in the same way. Paul and Dwayne mostly stuck together, and David was content to let them amuse each other. Marko had been entertaining for a time. He, at least, had some nerve, but it was all bluster and talk. Underneath their attitudes all three of them were the same: not good enough.

David grinned at Michael and let go of the bar, dropping just out of sight before hovering and listening as Michael cried out to him, screaming his name over and over. How gratifying to hear that. The mist swirled around him and Dwayne drifted up to him, floating a few feet away, looking up at Michael.

"How long?" Dwayne muttered.

"Not long," David told him. "He's got strong arms. He's already lasted longer than any of the rest of you did."

Dwayne sneered. "Maybe I had more guts than Mikey here does."

"And maybe you were too busy sobbing like a lost child to bother keeping your grip on the bars," David suggested.

Dwayne rolled his eyes and dropped back down, leaving only shreds of fog in his wake.

"Michael," David whispered, sending his voice up through the fog to wind its way into Michael's ears. "Michael. Michael. Michael." David listened to Michael struggle to pull himself up. He could hear Michael's fingers slip, one by one, off of the rusted metal frame. When he fell, David caught him and hauled him up with one hand. Below them Dwayne, Paul, and Marko's voices faded as they flew off to find their entertainment somewhere else, leaving David and Michael alone under the railroad bridge.

"What is this?" Michael demanded. Even just a short time after being turned, with no practice, or knowledge of what he was becoming, Michael was managing to stay up on his own, but David kept a grip on him anyhow.

"This is what you are," David whispered, pulling Michael close and licking at his neck. He still tasted like a mortal, not far enough along for David to taste the difference on his skin. This was it. Michael was his right from the start. The other boys had all been brought by Max, already turned and ready to feed. Michael was fresh, alive, tempting. David licked again, then nipped without his fangs out. They had hours until daylight and the resort wasn't the only place that David knew of where they could spend the rest of the night, and maybe the following day.

It took a full half-hour for Michael to react, and when he did he shoved away from David just as they were nearing their destination. David twisted in the air and sped over to Michael, who was sinking towards the ground much faster than he should have been. Michael stared down at the trees and brush beneath them, then looked up as David caught him.

"What did you give me?" Michael hissed. "What did you put in that wine, David?"

"Don't fight it, Michael," David whispered to him. "I know you want this. I can smell it." He licked Michael's neck again and grinned when Michael clung to him tighter. "I can taste it. You need to let go, Michael. Just like you did at the bridge. Let go and I can show you everything."

David watched Michael think about it. He saw Michael look up at the night sky, then down at the ground, then back at David himself.

"Everything?" Michael asked, smirking just enough to show his disbelief. "And then tomorrow morning I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream."

"Believe what you want tomorrow," David told him as he guided them down to the ground. It was entirely possible that Michael wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow. The night would be a haze of sensations and fragments of memory. David had watched it with the other three when their minds rejected what had happened to them. Michael would forget some of what happened, but David hoped if he made the night good enough, Michael would remember the important thing: He belonged to David.


End file.
